Two Black Cadillacs
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: Version 1- Adrian has a wife and a lover, they find out they he is cheating and decide to get revenge for what he did. AH, OOC Version 2- Dimitri is married, but is dating another girl, who he loves. His wife is just for show. They don't know that there is another woman in his life, so they do something no one would guess. Everyone couldn't see through his lies-FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. VERSION 1: ADRIAN-SYDNEY-ROSE

**VERSION 1  
**

**Contest Entry #2 for missvalover94 **

**Pairing: Adrian/Sydney/Rose**

**Song: Two Black Cadillacs by Carrie Underwood**

**Word Count: 662**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, nor the song and lyrics. All rights go to their rightful owners!**

**Summary: Adrian has a wife and a lover, they find out they he is cheating and decide to get revenge for what he did. AH, OOC  
**

**There WILL BE another version of this… same song, but different characters and some different events. Probably longer to. It will be posted as Chapter 2, so keep a look out for it! I should have it posted by tonight, tomorrow at the latest :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**~Two black cadillacs driving in a slow parade,**

**Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day,**

**One's for his wife; the other is for the woman who loved him at night,**

**Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time~**

* * *

"Adrian," She whispered over the phone.

"Yes, love?" His voice was low, careful not to wake his wife.

"Come meet me tonight," The girl demanded. She was clueless to the fact that there was another woman.

"Fine. What time?" Adrian said.

"Twenty minutes. At the café down the block from you." Adrian knew which one she was talking about.

She was his lover.

* * *

"Baby," His wife whined, "I'm hungry."

He sighed, "You want me to make you something."

It wasn't a question… more like a statement.

"Please?"

He looked away and rolled his eyes, why couldn't she be more like his lover.

But he married her out of love… but the love for his lover was more strong.

* * *

He will always love to have two girls. Both obvious to the fact that he was cheating on the other.

It made Adrian feel powerful and strong.

His phone rang.

"He-"

"We're through." His lover Sydney, told him.

"What? Why?"

"You would know. Considering how long it's been going on." And without another word, she hung up.

There went his lover.

RING-RING-RI-

"Hello," His voice was strained, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Everything was going downhill.

"I want a divorce." This time it was Rose, his wife.

"Why?" He already knew though.

"You sick bastard! I hate you! I will make sure you regret what you did to me for the rest of your life."

The phone line went dead… she hung up also.

Adrian put his head in his hands, and sighed…

* * *

She found his phone. He left it on accident while in a hurry for work.

She knew she shouldn't but she did anyway.

Rose scrolled through his messages, and what she saw broke her heart.

_Hey, baby. Want to meet up tonight? –Adrian_

_Sure :) What time? –Sydney_

_Midnight, love. –Adrian_

Rose couldn't read anymore. She scrolled through his contacts to S_ydney_ and dialed the number.

* * *

"Hello," The girl answered.

"Is this Sydney?" An unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I have news for you. Adrian, your 'boyfriend' is married. To me."

Sydney gasped, _how could he?_

"Y-you're lying." Adrian wouldn't lie to her.

"I'm not. You can come over to his house and I'll prove it. But I think we should get revenge on him…"

"Keep talking," Sydney urged.

"Well, I was thinking..."

* * *

A crash made Adrian look up, before he had the chance to react, he was kicked in the manhood and punched in the jaw.

"You jerk!"

"You man-whore!"

"You cheater!"

Names were repeatedly called to him as he was beaten by the two girls.

Soon he was panting and lying on the ground.

"I hope you burn in hell." His lover stated.

"I hate you." His wife said.

And with that, the two looked at each other, smiled, an walked away.

That was the first and last time they ever saw each other.

* * *

**So this is the Adrian/Sydney/Rose version.**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing! I shall have a different version posted in a bit, with different characters! :)**

**Review please!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	2. VERSION 2: DIMITRI-ROSE-TASHA

**VERSION 2**

**Contest Entry #2 for missvalover94 **

**Pairing: Dimitri/Tasha/Rose**

**Song: Two Black Cadillacs by Carrie Underwood**

**Word Count:1,492**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, nor the song and lyrics. All rights go to their rightful owners!**

**Summary: Dimitri is married, but is dating another girl, who he loves. His wife is just for show. They don't know that there is another woman in his life, so when the two girls find out, they do something no one would guess. Everyone couldn't see through his lies... no one knew who he really was. By the end… he isn't the only one who had a secret.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**~Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade,**

**Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day,**

**One's for his wife; the other is for the woman who loved him at night,**

**Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time~**

* * *

It was the annual car festival. The two girls, stood next to their classic black Cadillacs. They didn't know what would bring them in the future… right now they minded their own business, not noticing each other even standing there. They were too busy showing their cars off, etc.

If they knew what would have happened not soon after… maybe they would have talked to each other… or noticed the man watching them both from afar… a proud, but also smug, smile on his face.

~TWO~BLACK~CADILLACS~

The woman greeted her husband as he walked through the door. Her long, shiny black hair tied into a high ponytail. He smiled at her, and kissed her cheek. She was so caught up in him that she couldn't tell that his smile was forced.

~TWO~BLACK~CADILLACS~

"Hello," He whispered to his lover. The girl smiled brightly to him.

"Hi," It was dark out… night. She didn't understand why he would only see her at night, after midnight at that… but she didn't question him. She loved him, and he loved her… that was all that mattered.

He kissed her softly, tugging gently at her brown, almost black, silky hair. He always loved her hair.

"Mm, do you love me?" She knew the answer, but wanted to hear him say it.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know… I just love hearing you saying it… I love you to, forever." She answered back to him.

~TWO~BLACK~CADILLACS~

"I love you," The man's wife told him, they were having a romantic dinner at their house. The lights dimmed and candles lit.

There was only a slight hesitation before he answered. "I love you to."

She didn't notice it though.

They cleaned up the dishes, before heading upstairs, where his wife would show him how much she loved him. He just wished she would never find out his secret.

~TWO~BLACK~CADILLACS~

"Why do you smell like perfume?" The beautiful girl snuggled into his side asked.

"Because…" What was he supposed to say.

"Because I went to a perfume store. I wanted to buy something nice for you, and I know how much you like perfume." He smiled down at her, and she looked up at him.

"Do you have it?" She asked in a small voice.

"No, it's for your birthday." Her birthday was only two weeks away… so it made it more believable.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. And that is only one of the things."

Her eyes widened.

"No, really, you don't have to spend money on me. I am happy as long as I am with you."

"I know, but like I said… I wanted to."

~TWO~BLACK~CADILLACS~

The black haired girl felt a light rustle, late at night. Her eyes peeked open and she caught sight of the clock.

_3:37am_

Strong, muscular arms wrapped around her, she instantly knew it was her husband.

The question floated around in her mind, keeping her awake for the rest of the night.

_Why was he out so late? Where did he go?_

~TWO~BLACK~CADILLACS~

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Hello, love." It was her lover.

"I was wondering… do you want to meet at the park tonight… maybe around midnight?"

"Why so late? Why do we always meet so late?" This was the first time she has ever questioned him.

"Because I like the night, and you look like a goddess in the moonlight… not that you don't look like a goddess in the light either." He told her. She was flattered and blushing.

"Okay, midnight at the park."

~TWO~BLACK~CADILLACS~

His wife was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when a ringing went off. It was her husband's phone.

She knew she shouldn't… but she couldn't help but be curious about who was calling him. He had forgotten to take his cell phone with him when he left to go to the grocery store.

The black haired, blue eyed girl walked towards the phone and picked it up, looking at the caller I.D.

_ROZA 3_

Was flashing across the screen. Soon, the ringing stopped, and another one, different this time, started. The one that indicated that he had a new voicemail.

She listened to it.

"_Hey, babe. I just wanted to let you know that I have to cancel our date tonight. I am so sorry, but I forgot that I promised my friend Lissa that I would go shopping with her then go out to a club. I promise I will make it up to you,"_ Her voice was seductive at that sentence, _"and I won't let any guys touch me. I'm yours… only yours. Love you."_

The voicemail finished.

_Who the hell was this girl, and what did she have to do with my husband?_ His wife thought.

~TWO~BLACK~CADILLACS~

"Hel-" Was all the brown haired, brown eyed girl could get out before the voice on the other end of the phone talked.

"Yeah, hi. I think you called the wrong number before. The one where you talked about canceling a date and going out with a friend."

"Who is this?" The girl asked.

"My name's Tasha. I think you had the wrong number before."

"Okay, well you already said that, and no I don't. That's my fiancé's phone number."

"Fiancé!? What's your 'fiancé's name?"

"Dimitri. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, Dimitri… your 'fiancé' is married… to me."

She couldn't believe it… how could he cheat on her? She thought he loved her.

~TWO~BLACK~CADILLACS~

Tasha wanted to cry. Her husband had been cheating on her, with some other girl… That would explain why he came home late every night and would smell like perfume and like a girl who was defiantly not her.

She continued to talk to her husband's 'fiancée' and they made a plan…

~TWO~BLACK~CADILLACS~

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

"Rose?" Rose's lover looked surprised as she walked into his office at the car dealer ship he worked at.

"Hello, _lover._" She glared at him.

"Um, what did I do? Why are you mad?" He got up to hold her in his arms, but she backed away shaking her head, and evil smile painted on her beautiful face.

"You really didn't think we would fine out, did you Dimka?" His eyes widened as his wife came into view.

"Shit." He hissed to himself.

"Look, I-"

"No! I hate you Dimitri! You told me you loved me… you lied to me." Rose told him.

"You broke your vows," Tasha informed him. The girls slowly walked towards him. Dimitri backed up slowly, afraid of what was going to happen next.

Nobody was in the Dealership… so they had no proof of who shot it when the bullet flew.

~TWO~BLACK~CADILLACS~

"He was a good man," The Preacher said at the funeral.

"He was a good friend," Dimitri's brother exclaimed.

People were crying, people had un-shed tears in their eyes… but the two women who stood in the black veils in the back, didn't bother to cry. Nobody knew what he did to the two girls… only them.

Soon, it was time for the casket to be lowered. Once it was down, everyone took turns throwing dirt down onto it.

Tasha and Rose went last. Taking a handful of dirt and throwing it into the deep ground. They each then laid a rose down.

Everyone had left, and the two women remained.

"He deserved it." The both said at the same time. That was the first and last time they ever saw each other.

They shared a crimson smile, and just walked away… leaving the secret at the grave.

* * *

**~And the preacher said he was a good man,**

**And his brother said he was a good friend,**

**But the woman in the two black veils didn't bother to cry,**

**(Bye, Bye, Bye, Bye)**

**Yeah they took turns laying a rose down,**

**Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground,**

**He's not the only one with a secret to hide,**

**(Bye, Bye, Bye, Bye, Bye, Bye)**

**(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)~**

* * *

**So how was this one? **

**Review please!?**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


End file.
